


😊

by aboutjuju



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: Just for fun😊





	😊

凌乱的床单，靠在一起的两人，满身痕迹，很典型的性爱过后的场面。看着躺在床上的人Slash现在在考虑的问题是不知道自己这算是失恋了还是被出了轨。  
失恋谈不上，他和Axl恋都没有哪来的失；出轨也谈不上，Duff只是他的炮友并不是男朋友。生活难道真的能那么像狗血肥皂剧吗？事实上也许可以。slash是剧中默默靠在门后哭泣的女主角吗？显然不是的。  
“操你干什么？！”被一拳打醒并不是一个美好的清醒方式。Duff晃了晃因为宿醉昏昏沉沉的头看到了一脸怒气冲冲的Slash  
“怎么回事！？”Slash随时准备再给他一拳。  
而Duff觉得此时此刻发问的该是自己。  
“他来我这排练说他想到了个新的旋律……”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我们喝多了，我五瓶他两瓶。”  
“嗯……”  
“就睡着了。”  
Slash觉得我信你们有鬼，你们是怎么睡能睡到全身红红紫紫。操Axl还穿着自己上次留在这里的内裤。  
“我不知道你们在一起……对不起我不该不打招呼就来。”这时候他突然觉察起自己并没有打人的立场，万一他们两情相悦呢？如果能让Axl冲破自己的禁忌那一定除此之外没有别的解释了。  
“你说什么？谁和谁？”Duff还有点懵，他在说什么？“那是Axl！”  
“既然他可以接受你我觉得可以。”虽然有些难过  
“我不可以！”他爬起来，“我看起来谁都能上吗？”  
“你不已经上了，操，Axl真是个疯子咬的真狠，这么大个牙印。”  
“这他妈是你啃的你个傻逼！”  
“哦操，一大早起来就看到基佬在吵架。”Axl用手捂住脸挡住刺眼的阳光，让头疼缓解一点。  
“我们不仅要吵架我马上还要上他你要不要看。”Duff还在气头上然后想起Slash平时对Axl小心翼翼的态度更气不打一处来。  
Axl表示你随便我去上个厕所喝杯水。

Duff把Slash扔在床上按住他胡乱挥舞的手脚手伸进他的裤子里摸了起来，大早上被打醒加上宿醉他可没有什么好脾气，他狠狠的掐了一下Slash的大腿内侧满意的听到他倒抽一口凉气。  
“不想疼就别乱动。”他用皮带捆起Slash的双手，毕竟他不想再被打一次。Duff抱起他坐在自己的腿上快速的撸动他的阴茎，在喘息越来越重呻吟越来越甜的时候狠狠地掐住他看他因为疼痛软下来。然而过一会儿他还是会硬，还是会呻吟着恬不知耻的要他再快一点。  
“你真是不管什么情况都能硬，还是说因为他在这里让你更加兴奋了？你想被他看吗？想让他看你高潮吗？”  
Slash快速地摇头，他的头发蹭的Duff有点痒。他脱掉Slash的裤子从床头柜找到一点润滑，冰凉的啫喱被体温融化成液态，流的到处都是，他用两根手指给他扩张，虽然现在头也很疼并且还在气头上但他并不想真的把他弄伤，他用手指在肠道里抽插，用两根手指粗暴的撑开穴口然后又挤了一些润滑用手指捅进去，接着他把啫喱在手心捂热给自己抹上一些用力的插了进去。  
Slash奋力的挣扎了起来，他好疼，他不知道Axl走了没有，如果走了的话他就可以跟Duff求饶了，他知道Duff喜欢听什么，只要自己好好求饶像一个露出肚皮的猫一样打滚他会温柔一点对自己的。但他并不想让Axl听到，绝对不想。  
“哇好恶心，我从来没见过他哭成这样。你昨晚喝了四瓶还能这么狠你是做爱机器吗？”Axl端着水杯出现在门口。  
“五瓶。”Duff纠正他。“他还能哭的更厉害一点要试试吗？”  
Axl稍微来了一点兴趣，虽然跟自己乐队贝斯手一起搞吉他手这件事有点怪异但是Slash的脸让他觉得很有趣。他拨开垂在Slash脸上的头发拍了拍他的脸，在他撸动起Slash软垂着的阴茎的时候他的表情变得十分的不可思议。  
“嘿，Slash……我从来不知道你真的是个gay，你现在看起来真像个欲求不满的婊子。”  
“Axl……Axl……我不是……”不知道是在说自己不是婊子还是在说自己不是个gay。  
“他因为怕你知道一气之下退出一直都没有敢说。”  
“只要不盯上我的屁眼一切都好说，敢盯上我就把你淹死在马桶里。”他不知道在对着谁威胁。  
“我看他爽的很，他还会做什么？”Axl掐了一把Slash的大腿问。  
“嘿宝贝，让他看看你会做什么。”他换了个姿势，让Slash趴在床上  
Axl一条腿跨上床沿掏出阴茎塞进他的嘴里  
“你敢用牙碰到我我就揍你。”他用力往前挺动，Duff跟他交换了一个坏笑。  
“他很棒的，操，我就说有Axl在你更兴奋了，夹得这么紧。”他拍了一下Slash的屁股留下一个红掌印。  
“操……操！真棒，你比我搞过的任何脱衣舞女都棒。”  
“你再夸奖他我就快被夹射出来了。”  
Slash嘴里被塞的满满的只能发出呜呜的叫声，Axl粗暴的操着他的嗓子他感觉要吐了，他往后悄悄的挪了一点然后瞬间被抓住了头发。  
“不准吐出来。”他按着Slash的头用力的往他嘴里的塞，“操，Duff他的屁眼感觉那么好吗。”  
Duff几乎说不出话用力的操着他，时不时拍一下他的屁股。  
“妈的，今天比平时都紧……操原来你真的喜欢被操喉咙。”  
Slash一句反驳的话也说不出，他觉得自己快要窒息了，Axl操的他一直想吐，Duff比平时更粗暴不给他任何喘息的机会。他想整个人软下去然后被Duff抱着腰Axl拎着头发支撑起来，双腿发颤早就支持不住。  
快结束吧，快结束吧，他感觉自己要死了……  
不知道过了多久他们两个人用力扯着他射了出来  
“咳……咳……”Slash躺在床上大口呼吸，Axl直接射在他的嗓子里，他被精液呛的觉得要把肺都咳出来。  
Duff摸了摸他的头安慰了他一下，“你要洗完澡回去吗。”他问Axl。  
“T恤和短裤借我一套，昨天的吐的不能穿。”  
“你自己拿吧，内裤是Slash的你记得洗了还他。”然后他表示要再睡一会儿抱着Slash躺下了。


End file.
